Levi's Teacup
by GublerRussia
Summary: It's Levi's birthday and Erwin gives him a present to help heal his broken past. Very fluff but there is some naughty teasing so just be prepared. Eruri.


**So I'm assuming we all know about the Levi cup thing on Tumblr. It is so depressing so I really wanted to do something with it. I am proud of myself. In case you didn't know I shall tell you about the awful cup. It was revealed why Levi doesn't hold his cups the proper way. When he was young and lived homeless on the streets he admired rich people. He liked the fancy things they had specifically the tea. He finally obtained a teacup and some tea, who knows by what means, and when he went to take a sip the handle broke and the cup smashed. He was so traumatized by the event that he has never held a cup by the handle since. It hurts. But I made it better :) I'm like a giant ass adhesive medical strip for everyone's bleeding heart. Yay me.**

Levi sighed as yet another person stopped him in the hallway to wish him a happy birthday. He figured it was nice for people to have remembered but he really just wanted to get back to his room. He'd spent a long day training soldiers and being around people. They had all swarmed him wanting to make his birthday 'special'. He did appreciate the offer but he didn't like being surrounded by people, but it wasn't like he could turn the down...

He sighed again, but this time in relief, when he got to his door. He just wanted some tea and a nice bed to relax in. He wouldn't mind spending time with Erwin either, he hadn't seen the man all day. He was pretty sure Erwin was busy though. It was a bit disappointing but he would take what he could get, he was just happy to even have a bed now. He remembered when he was a child and-

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He didn't want to think about that.

Levi pushed open his door and took a startled step back when a loud voice greeted him.

"Happy birthday Levi!"

"Erwin? I thought you were busy today?"

"No, I just wanted to surprise you. It _is_ your birthday."

"Hmm."

Levi turned around to take off his boots so Erwin wouldn't see his face. He could feel himself begin to smile and didn't want Erwin to see, he rarely smiled and felt exposed when others saw him do so. He hadn't realized how disappointed he'd been he couldn't be with Erwin until he had the man in front of him. He was elated that he would get to spend time with the man.

"What are you doing?" Erwin asked.

"Taking off my boots. I intend to relax on my birthday."

"And you had to turn around to do it? If I didn't know better I'd think you're teasing me." Erwin said with chuckle.

Levi hadn't even realized how far bent he had bent over. He became very aware of how far his ass was sticking out into the air when Erwin stepped up behind him. He could feel the bigger man's hands hover around his hips and he nearly began to shiver.

"You know I don't do shit like that. I shouldn't have to work to get you off."

Erwin chuckled and actually placed his hands on Levi's hips. "You certainly don't have to, you're so gorgeous you get me off no matter what you do."

"Hrm."

Erwin placed a small kiss on Levi's head as he finished taking off his boots and set them neatly beside the door. He straightened himself up and turned around to see Erwin gazing at him lovingly.

"Here, I'll help you get out of your gear." He whispered reaching out to unbuckle the strap across his chest.

Levi loved the way he said it. It wasn't dirty at all, maybe a little sensual, but just a little. It sounded so tender and loving, like he didn't want Levi to lift a finger on his birthday. He could hear in Erwin's voice how he wanted to shower him with affection and he couldn't get enough of it. The way he ran his fingers gently along him to remove the belts, just barely skimming the cloth of his clothes with his fingertips. They way his eyes would lock with his now and then. The way he hummed happy birthday softly under his breathe with a goofy grin on his lips. Levi really couldn't get enough of it.

"Hey dumbass, I know I don't say it alot but... I love you." Levi made sure he was averting his eyes when he said it, keeping a steady gaze on the wall.

"I know." Erwin replied softly. "I love you too." He placed a kiss on Levi's stomach as he unbuttoned his shirt for him. Levi sighed happily and placed his hand on Erwin's head looking down at him happily.

Erwin went on to unstrap a few things on Levi's thighs and then led him to the bed so he could sit down making taking them off easier. It took a little while but eventually Levi's buckles were on the floor and he remained in only his white pants.

"Do you want to take these off too?" Erwin asked placing a hand on the waist of the pants.

"Yeah." Levi replied. "It's really comfortable in only underwear and I never get to do it."

Erwin smiled and unbuttoned Levi's pants. He peeled the tight pants away from Levi's thighs and tugged them down over his feet. They joined the pile of belts on the foor with a faint rustle. Erwin smiled up at Levi from where he was kneeling on the floor and rubbed his thigh tenderly.

"Better?"

"Mmm. Yeah."

"Good. Should I-"

"Take your's off too." Levi demanded, cutting the man off.

"Huh?"

"Your clothes. Take them off." Levi clarified.

"Naughty, naughty." Erwin tsked as he removed his bolo tie dropping it in the pile. "You just love me shirtless don't you?" He teased.

"Obviously. With muscles like that?"

Erwin chuckled, "You're one to talk." He gave a pointed stare to Levi's shirtless chest.

"Just shut up and take it off already." Levi demanded watching Erwin's hands fixedly.

Erwin made sure to go slow and make a bit of a show out of it. Levi watched intently as Erwin stripped and moaned happily when the man stood in front of him in nothing but his boxer briefs.

"My, my commander. Does anyone else know how dirty you are?" Levi asked his eyes turning lustful.

"No, just my sexy Levi." Erwin replied leaning down for a kiss. Levi slung his arms around Erwin's shoulders as the man kissed him sweetly. It wasn't that long of a kiss and only had a hint of tongue at the end. It was perfect.

"Would you like your present now?" Erwin asked still bending down with Levi's arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"And what might that be?" Levi asked looking down at Erwin's crotch with a raised brow.

Erwin let out a booming laugh as he stepped out of Levi's small embrace. "Not that you naughty thing." Erwin said. "Though I'd be glad to give it to you later."

"Good." Levi said as Erwin headed to the other side of the room.

"I'll be right back." Erwin said giving Levi a wink as he reached the door.

Erwin's room was conveniently right next to Levi's and a door connected the two. Everyone's room was connected to the one next to it. Luckily Levi's room was the last and so was not connected to another room on the right. Their situation could not be more perfect. He could hear small clangs coming from Erwin's room, he must be in the small kitchen section of his room. Since he was commander he had his own bathroom, stove, counter, and a small table to eat at.

"Did he cook me something?" Levi muttered to himself thoroughly confused. Last time he checked Erwin was an awful cook.

He was even more confused when Erwin walked in carrying the small table. He placed it in front of the bed a and smiled at Levi.

"So we're going to have sex on the table?" Levi asked.

"No!" Erwin said shaking his head. "Are you horny or what?"

"Well a little but mostly just confused..."

Erwin just laughed as he went back to his room. Levi waited somewhat impatiently as Erwin got the rest of his present. It didn't take long and soon the man was entering the room with a teapot in one hand and a small box in the other. He sat beside Levi on the bed, placing the tea pot on the table.

"You mean you actually got me a present?" Levi asked eyeing the box. It even had a small green ribbon wrapped around it.

"Of course I did. I even got a ribbon in your favorite color, it is your birthday after all."

"I just... Didn't think I'd get anything. Where'd you get the money?" Levi asked in surprise.

"That doesn't matter. Besides only one of them cost money, the first one didn't cost anything."

Levi took the present from Erwin and placed it on his knees. He slipped the ribbon off and set it on the table, noticing Erwin's troubled face when he looked up.

"What's wrong? You look nervous."

"Well I am a little. I just... Wanted to make this special for you."

Levi looked down at the box curiosity seizing him. He opened the flaps and saw something small wrapped in paper. He placed the item on the table with a soft clink and watched gravity slowly pull the edges of the paper down revealing the object inside.

There in the paper was a small white teacup that had clearly been broken into a million shards and then glued backed together again.

"Erwin." Levi breathed staring down at the cup.

"I'm sorry I went through your room to find it but... I know how much this teacup meant to you. You sounded so upset when you told me how it broke all those years ago. I remembered how you said you kept all the pieces because you couldn't bear to part with it after all the work you put into getting it so I went looking for it. I know I should have asked but... I know why you hold cups the way you do and it just breaks my heart. I don't want you to hold on to that experience anymore Levi."

Levi felt his eyes begin to burn, he didn't want to but he knew he was about to cry. A hot tear trailed down his cheek as he tried to hold back a sob.

"Oh Erwin." He gasped putting a hand to his mouth.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to upset you." Erwin said placing his arm around Levi's shoulder and pulling him in close. His voice sounded so regretful making the tears Levi was holding back stream down his face.

"No, I'm happy. I'm so happy no one has ever done something like this for me." He replied as he leaned into Erwin.

The cup had been completely shattered, he knew how many small shards and chips there had been and yet it was perfectly put back together. It must have taken many painstaking hours to piece it back together like Erwin had done.

Erwin picked up his shirt from the ground and lightly wiped Levi's face with it cleaning away his tears. He smiled and placed a kiss on the smaller man's forehead.

"I love you Levi." He said with such conviction that Levi nearly cried again.

Levi buried his face into Erwin's shoulder and hugged him. The two sat embracing each other for a moment until Levi remembered the teapot. He pulled back from Erwin and looked at the table nervously.

Erwin followed his gaze. He picked up the teapot and poured the tea into the cup.

"It's black tea of course." Erwin said as he poured the warm liquid. "Your favorite."

Levi actually smiled, not bothering to hide it this time. He reached out to grab around the rim off the cup but Erwin grasped his wrist gently, stopping him from picking it up.

"What?" Levi asked beginning to tremble, he knew what Erwin wanted him to do but he didn't think he was capable.

"Not like that. I want you to use the handle." Erwin whispered.

Levi shook his head a look of despair coming over his face, his fears confirmed. "Erwin, I don't think I can." He whispered back.

"I believe in you." Erwin replied softly. "I want you to get past this."

"But I-"

"I promise you it won't break." Erwin cut him off gently.

Levi looked more unsettled than Erwin had ever seen him. He placed his hand over Levi's and smiled.

"I'll help you. Here." Erwin wrapped his hand around the cup. "I'll hold on to the bottom while you drink."

Levi looked at Erwin his uncertainty leaving him when he saw Erwin's eyes staring back into his. He slowly slipped his trembling fingers on the handle looking back to Erwin for reassurance. Erwin smiled and nodded at him. Levi slowly lifted the cup up Erwin following his movements with his hand gripped tightly around the bottom of the cup, ensuring that even if it broke it wouldn't go anywhere. Levi's breathing became more erratic as the cup got closer to his mouth.

"It's okay Levi. I won't let anything happen." Erwin said soothingly.

Levi gripped Erwin's free hand and slowed his breathing, the man's presence beginning to calm him. He pressed the rim of the cup to his lips but just hovered there, the tea pressing against his lips so he could just faintly taste it. Erwin gave him the extra push he needed and tilted the cup forward slightly. Levi's lips parted and he began to sip the tea sending a pleasurable warmth throughout his body. He moaned with joy as he slowly drank the entire cup. He didn't even realize Erwin had let go until he had finished the drink.

"I... I did it." He said in awe.

"I'm so proud of you." Erwin said. He took Levi's face in his hands and dragged the man into a kiss.

"Oh Erwin." Levi moaned once the man had pulled back, but just barely. Their lips were still grazing and they brushed together with Levi's next three words. "I love you."

Erwin moaned with delight and pressed their lips into another kiss. This time it lasted longer and Levi seemed disappointed when Erwin pulled away.

"You haven't seen the other present yet."

"Oh, right." Levi said turning to pick up the box from beside his thigh remembering there was another paper wrapped bundle inside.

He couldn't imagine anything better than what Erwin had already given him. He reached into the box and unwrapped the paper himself this time. It was another teacup but it was far more beautiful. It was made of ivory color porcelain but was rather thick so the handle wouldn't snap easily and it wouldn't crack if placed a bit roughly on the table. There were intricate paintings of vines with leaves around the rim, made with glimmering emerald green paint. There were small pale blue and purple flowers scattered around the vines.

"I didn't want you to drink out of the glued up one all the time so I got you a new one too. The flowers reminded me off your eyes, I know that's kind of cheesy but-"

Erwin wasn't able to finish as Levi flung himself on top of him. Erwin cried out in surprise as he was knocked backward onto the bed. Levi lay on top of his chest, rubbing his nose into his neck. The man was practically purring and Erwin smiled.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so expressive."

"Well no shit dumbass. Now shut up and kiss me."

"There's the brash Levi I know." Erwin said with a chuckle.

"Ah!" Levi cried out as Erwin flipped them over. He pinned Levi down, chest to chest and gave him a loving smile.

"I hope you're ready because I am going to make love to you all night long."

"And there's the pervy commander _I_ know." Levi purred back.

"I mean it Levi. You're incredibly sexy and you know how much I love to just ravish you, but not tonight. I want to make _love_."

Levi gasped his body beginning to quake as Erwin slid his hand gently over his chest and down his abdomen, tracing the muscles there. He could feel Erwin's love in his gentle caresses, hear it in his deep voice.

"Maybe in the morning we can do some of that kinky stuff you love, I want to give you everything you want but now... _Right_ now..." Erwin breathed.

"Erwin, yes." Levi groaned out arching up into Erwin's touches. "I want you to love me, _please _show me how much you love me." He begged.

Erwin smiled and began kissing Levi tenderly starting a very long night in which neither man got any sleep.

* * *

Eren sat beside Armin and Jean at the lunch table following their confused gazes.

"What's got you guys spooked?" He asked, taking a bite from his bread.

"It's Levi, he's... I don't know." Jean said shaking his head.

"He looks completely exhausted and yet he's so happy. I've never seen him happy." Armin said.

"Well everyone has to be happy some time right?" Eren said with a shrug.

"Guys! Have you noticed how weird Levi is today?" Connie said running up to the table. "He hasn't insulted anyone or said piss or shit all day! It's freaking me out."

"Wait, he really hasn't mentioned piss or shit today?" Sasha butted in from the next table. "Woah."

Eren looked over at Levi, curious now, only to see he wasn't at his table anymore. He looked around trying to find him and nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard the man behind him.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about me Jaegar." He said sternly.

"But it wasn't me it was-"

Eren stopped when he noticed Levi's hand and went completely silent.

Sasha, obviously terrified off being got gossiping piped up. "That's such a lovely teacup! Where did you get it Levi? I love the green ribbon you wrapped around the handle. Very pretty!" She laughed nervously.

"Yeah whatever." Levi said turned on his heel and leaving.

Eren couldn't sop staring.

"What's wrong Eren?" Armin asked seeing the teens shocked face.

"You guys are right, something is going on with him. He was holding the handle, I mean he was holding the cup the right way."

Everyone turned to look at Levi as he left the room, happily sipping his tea.

"Da fuck is going on?" Connie demanded. "Please tell me it's not the apocalypse, we have enough shit to worry about."

**I'm usually such a goofy writer so I couldn't resist putting that tidbit in at the end. I feel weird writing something that isn't funny. I also wanted to have Levi be able to hold cups correctly after that and use only he tea cup Erwin got for him. I also thought it would be cute if he put the ribbon on it to really remind himself of Erwin. I ship them so hard. I wanted to put in Erwin seeing him using the cup but I felt it had already reached it's end. I hope this helped to make your heart smile because we could all use that right now :)**


End file.
